1978
Theatrical releases Feature films * March 10 - Return from Witch Mountain * June 9 - The Jungle Book (re-release) and The Cat from Outer Space * July 5 - Hot Lead and Cold Feet * December 16 - Pinocchio (re-release) Shorts * December 16 - The Small One Theme parks *June - Matterhorn Bobsleds at Disneyland re-opens after improvements have been made to the interior, adding the Yeti (three of them), an ice cavern with glowing crystals and snow storms *July 14th - The American Egg House restaurant opens on Main Street at Disneyland *September 1 - The Stage Door Cafe restaurant opens in Frontierland at Disneyland. Books *''Donald Duck, Instant Millionaire'' People Births *January 2 - Megumi Toyoguchi (voice actress) *January 24 - Kristen Schaal (actress and comedian) *February 7 - Ashton Kutcher (actor) *March 17 - Patrick Seitz (voice actor) *April 9 - Veronica Taylor (voice actress) *April 19 - James Franco (actor) *May 10 - Kenan Thompson (actor and comedian) *May 22 - Ginnifer Goodwin (actress) *April 29 - Tyler Labine (actor) *May 1 - James Badge Dale (actor) *June 7 - Bill Hader (actor, voice actor, comedian, producer, and writer) *June 8 - Maria Menounos (actress, television presenter, and journalist) *June 13 - Ethan Embry (actor) *June 16 - Daniel Brühl (actor) *June 18 - Tara Platt (voice actress and actress) *June 19 - Zoe Saldana (actress) *July 6 - Tamera Mowry (actress) and Tia Mowry (actress) *July 12 - Topher Grace (actor) *July 19 - R.J. Williams (actor, television host, television producer, and entrepreneur) *August 18 - Andy Samberg (actor, comedian, and writer) *August 22 - James Corden (actor, comedian, writer, producer, and presenter) *September 23 - Anthony Mackie (actor) *October 7 - Omar Benson Miller (actor) and Alesha Dixon (singer, dancer, rapper, model and television presenter) *October 14 - Usher (singer, songwriter, dancer, and actor) *November 17 - Rachel McAdams (actress) *November 24 - Katherine Heigl (actress and producer) *November 30 - Clay Aiken (singer, actor, and television personality) *December 29 - Ali Hillis (actress and voice actress) *Gwendoline Christie (British actress) *Edan Gross (former child actor) Deaths *January 18 - Junius Matthews (voice artist) *January 23 - Kelly Thordsen (actor) *February 7 - Harry Stanton (actor) *April - Thelma Boardman (voice artist) *July 26 - Mary Blair (artist) *August 24 - Louis Prima (musician) *August 26 - Charles Boyer (actor) *September 30 - Edgar Bergen (ventriloquist) *October 8 - Karl Swenson (actor) *November 5 - Denis O'Dea (stage and film actor) Artists Joined * Chris Buck - Director/Animator who worked on Frozen, Tarzan and The Little Mermaid. * Phil Nibbelink - Animator on The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. * Darrell Van Citters - Animator who worked on The Fox and the Hound and directed the shorts Fun with Mr. Future and Sport Goofy in Soccermania. * Michael Peraza Jr. - Art Director/Layout Artist on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Fox and the Hound. * Glenn Vilppu - Layout Artist on The Fox and the Hound and The Black Cauldron. * Ben Burgess - Assistant Animator who worked on The Fox and the Hound, Mickey's Christmas Carol and The Black Cauldron. * Ray Harris - Assistant Animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast and Aladdin. Home video *MCA releases several Disney laserdiscs. 1978